Sidestory: Dimensions Apart
by xYstUs
Summary: AU, Yuuram - a side story of 'Collision of Dimensions'. When was Yuuri and Wolfram really met? includes some funny stories relived by both of them.


Fandom: Kyou Kara Maou

Title: Dimensions Apart

Pairings: Yuuri+Wolfram, others if I can

Warnings: AU, shounen-ai, fluff/sap, unbeta'd and a bit OOC

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime. Just a fan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Wolfram's POV-**

There is something that I am really intrigued about. It is a wonder that I can say that can surpass the Seven Wonders of the World. It maybe an exaggeration on my part but I really can't seem to find a logical explanation about this. That bizarre something is in the form of a person named Yuuri Shibuya.

If one will look on Shibuya, on third person's point of view, he is just a typical teenager. He is just what others call a 'normal' student. I can say 'ordinary' is a more appropriate term since others based this term on his appearance. He is an ordinary Japanese boy with the same black hair and eyes like the most of the students possesses. He is the sporty type with a huge liking on baseball. His academic grades are average, at the very least not like the other sporty guys that are totally idiotic. Lastly, he came on an average family – a family of four made by his father that is a bank employee, his mother that is a regular housewife, his older brother that is smart since he is accepted in a prestigious high school and Shibuya himself.

This curiosity on Shibuya started when I started in middle school. I can't seem to shake off this curiosity on him ever since then, when we met the very first time. That memory… well I can't say it is a good thing or bad It just made Shibuya a very intriguing person to me. That memory, one can say it made a lasting impression on me and the funny thing is that it is a very funny memory.

That interest grew as years passed by, now that we are at our third year. I tried to observe him every chance that I had. It may sound like I am like a stalker or something, but it is just the way it is. I am curious about him and the more wonder is that why am I. I had observed that he is friendly and kind. He can make friends easily, even to a total stranger. He has somewhat like a mysterious charisma that attracts people to him. Maybe I am affected by that charisma. What is more is that people around him are totally captivated when he shows that what I called 'stupid grin'. I mean, he looks like a total idiot when he smiles like that and people actually call it cute? Other than that, I also observed that he is quite stubborn when it comes to what he believes in. No matter what the logical reason other told him, he just stands his ground and do what he has to do. He is also a klutz and goofball. He is just like a kid that plays around others and enjoys it.

One day, I happened to walk through something that adds up to Shibuya's 'wonders'. I was to return the materials our kendo club for club activities to the storage room when I saw Yuuri walking with a member of our club that skipped out on practice. I think his name is Yamamoto or something and a year lower than us. I followed them silently as they made their way to the back side of the storage room.

_**-Flashback-**_

"So what do you wanted to say Yamamoto-kun? Bringing me all the way here." Shibuya said when they stopped.

"Uh, Shibuya-san… I… I…" Yamamoto stuttered.

_Is he blushing right now?_

"What is it? You don't have to be nervous." Shibuya said trying to calm down the other boy.

"No, it's just that we know each other since pre-school and we were neighbors back then… I think it is harder to say this to you." Yamamoto replied.

_So they know each other way back?_

"The more reason you can tell me anything, I mean we known each other a long time." Shibuya contradicted back.

"…" Both of them become silent. As I observe them both, Shibuya was just keeping his cool and waiting for Yamamoto to say something while Yamamoto was trembling a little, as though nervous about something, and blushing harder than before.

_Is that what I think it is? Is Yamamoto~_

"Shibuya-san I like you!" Yamamoto shouted and confirmed my thought.

"What?!" Shibuya said with his eyes as big as platters.

_What the heck? Is Shibuya mistaken to be a girl?_ For some reason I felt a weird feeling over me. I don't know why but… it's like something in my heart is in pain or something.

"I like you… Shibuya-san. I liked you ever since we were kids and I used to see you dressed up like a girl." Yamamoto explained.

_What? Shibuya used to wear girls' clothes?_ Other thoughts and emotion was forgotten as I was trying so hard not to laugh out loud on that information I just heard.

"Wha~ don't remind me about it! Besides are you implying that I look like a girl?" Shibuya replied back, angry with Yamamoto's confession.

_So he did used to wear girls' clothes!_ I can't help myself imagining young Shibuya wearing a dress. Now more than ever I am trying to suppress my laughter from that thought.

"No! Well… maybe but that was back then when I saw you wearing a dress. I really thought you were a girl, with the frilly dress and ribbon on your hair. Now, I think you are cute, cuter than any girl that I have met and have a great personality." Yamamoto said his explanation.

_With ribbons? No way! That is so funny!_

"Cute? Wait a minute~ this is not the issue right now!" Yuuri said mostly pertaining to himself.

"Shibuya-san?" Yamamoto asked definitely confused.

"Yamamoto-kun, I really appreciate your feelings towards me~" Yuuri said after collecting his wits.

"Does that mean~" Yamamoto said eagerly.

"But! But I don't have that kind of hobby. I am not interested in boys especially a childhood friend." Yuuri said bursting Yamamoto's bubble.

"But why Shibuya-san?" Yamamoto replied back.

_Oh no! I don't like this!_ People that are in love are scary especially when they become desperate. I can say that based on my experience.

"I am really sorry Yamamoto-kun. We can still be friends." Yamamoto was silent. "I guess I'll be on my way." Yuuri said and started to walk away.

I breathed in relief when. _Eh? Why am I relieved?_ Relieved from what? That Yamamoto didn't act rashly or something else? I was torn from my thought when my guess I concluded was wrong. When Yuuri was about to take his third step Yamamoto grabbed his arm and pulled him, on the process hugging Shibuya tightly.

"Shibuya-san why? Why can't you accept my feelings for you? Do you like someone else?" Yamamoto said in desperation and hugged Shibuya more tightly.

"Yamamoto-kun… you're crushing me…" Shibuya said as hard as he can.

"Shibuya-san I really, really like you!" Yamamoto said,

_I think I need to make my move…_ I thought as I saw more than desperation in Yamamoto's eyes. My thought was right when I see Yamamoto moving as if trying to kiss Shibuya.

"Ahem!" I started a fake cough to get their attention. I tried hard to keep a stone face when I saw their reaction. Yamamoto seemed to be angry that he was interrupted but he become afraid when he saw my face. Shibuya on the other hand was blushing so much I think his face will explode any minute.

"Captain! I… I…" Yamamoto said trying to make-up an excuse.

"Yamamoto-kun starting tomorrow you will be on cleaning duty for the whole month and will be training on a harder menu. That will be your punishment for skipping practice and… assaulting your senpai." I clearly said. I am not a captain of kendo club for nothing; I need to teach this one a lesson.

"I'm so sorry!" Yamamoto said and runs away immediately.

"…" Both Shibuya and I are silent for a while. Shibuya was composing himself while me… I was thinking of an alibi for following them.

"Uh, Von Bielefeld-kun… Thank you…" Shibuya said after a while.

"It's nothing. I was… wondering where he went off during practice." I said in line with my punishment for Yamamoto.

"Uh…how long… I mean did you hear… everything?" Shibuya said turning crimson again.

"Uh… yes…" I answered. I know I am blushing right now form embarrassment so it's no use to lie.

"…"

"…"

"Can you… keep it a secret?" Shibuya tentatively asked.

"Why? You were the one assaulted." I replied.

"It's okay. It's better for both of us. So can you?" Shibuya asked me again.

"…Fine…" I finally answered.

"Uh…" Shibuya said again as if he wanted to ask me something.

"What is it?" I asked after he paused. I am an impatient person.

"It's nothing… I'll just go ahead." Shibuya said and walked away from me.

_**-Present-**_

That is one of our rare encounters that add up to my curiosity on Shibuya. Now after our encounter in the park last week and the hospitalization incident of Shibuya, I can say that we are close now. He even said to call him Yuuri ("because all of my friends call me that" he reasoned to me) although I am still unaccustomed to it. With this kind of closeness we had right now I think I can solve the 'wonders' of Shi… Yuuri I compiled and understand what is really happening to me.

"Hey, Wolfram!" I heard Yuuri shouted across the room as he approached me.

"…" I just remain silent since that shout tore me from my reverie.

"Why so silent?" Yuuri asked.

"You don't need to shout. I am just three seats away!" I hushed. Honestly, he is acting too friendly with me. It's only been a week! Majority of the class is also surprised by the sudden 'closeness' between us since we call each other by our first name.

"Fine, fine. So want to hang out?' Yuuri asked with that stupid grin again.

"Don't you have practice?" I asked.

"After our practice. You have one too, right?" He replied.

"Fine. Meet me in the dojo at 5pm." I answered.

"Eh? But the baseball field is nearer to the school gates than the dojo!" Yuuri complained.

"I am on cleaning duty. I want you to help me." I replied smugly.

"I thought so. You are such a~"

"Such a what?" I asked with a glare.

"Nothing. I'm saying that I will definitely help you." Yuuri replied although he is pouting from my command.

"Good! So don't forget." I said as I walk away from him. With one last look at him he is still pouting and now engaging a conversation with his teammate.

Although I said I think I can solve the 'wonders' of Yuuri, I think that will take a long time. First of all, the 'stupid grin' and the 'pout' he had which before I found irritating are now quite endearing to me. I don't know why but the previous 'wonders' I know are now becoming more complicated as I grew closer to him. I may not admit it now, but I know deep inside me that the first 'funny encounter' we had three years ago was actually… a… fated meeting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Yuuri's POV-**_

For some reason I am feeling of concern about something. That something is the embodiment of a person named Wolfram Von Bielefeld. This 'concern' I have for him started when we first met in a very 'funny encounter'. As time goes by, and now we are in our third year, this concern continuously grows in every little encounter we had. I say 'little encounter' since he and I belong to different dimension. That is in terms every status you can think of – social, monetary and even academic – we are both different.

To sum up all of other people's views, Von Bielefeld is the 'brat prince'. This term is either positive or negative depending on each person's view. He is a brat, and I admit he is, because of his stubborn and aloft attitude toward the others. He wants everything to be in his way. He is a prince in terms of pretty face and nice built body. He is also excellent in terms of academic and sports. He is in a higher social status since he is a son of Von Spitzberg, the co-owner of a multinational company that specializes in health, beauty and wellness department. He can be the 'perfect price' character if he just removes the bratty side but his fans will counter that that he is just 'perfect' the way he is. According to them a 'perfect prince' character is a boring one.

Based on my observation, Von Bielefeld has many qualities that other people seem to oversee. I can see behind that bratty façade is the true Von Bielefeld I am concerned of. For one he can be kind if he just wanted to be. I can say this because he once saved me from an assault from my childhood friend Yamamoto-kun. It is an embarrassing moment for me and he let me do as I want. He also has a cute side, especially when he is embarrassed. I was lucky enough to discover this side.

It was our school festival and our class decided to put up a maid café. It is good choice to raise a fund for the school. It is a bad choice, especially for the boys in our class, since it is cross-dressing. We were overpowered by the girls in voting since the number of girls is greater than us boys. It all started when a girl, that is coincidentally thinking out loud, imagined Von Bielefeld in maid's clothes.

_**-Flashback-**_

_This brings back horrible memories!_ I said to myself as I see myself in the mirror. I am wearing a maid outfit, a pink frilly dress and a white frilly apron. I can't help to remember that time in my life that my own mother would dress me up as a girl since she really wanted a daughter. Since I am young and innocent at that time I can only succumbed to that cruel fate.

It was my shift on the café, which is also Murata's and Von Bielefeld's shift. Coincidentally the previous people in-charge of the café forgot to refill the supplies. What's worse is that more visitors are coming since it was Von Bielefeld's shift. We have no choice but to get the supplies on the cafeteria. The people in-charge decided that Von Bielefeld will get the supplies accompanied by another to prevent any commotion in the café. Too bad for me, I was the one who will accompany him and we have to go there in our maid's outfit for us to make it on time, or so they say.

We planned the route that we will take in order to prevent anyone seeing us. Von Bielefeld and I didn't really talk on the way so that no one can recognize us. We safely reached the cafeteria to get the supplies but not without the gushing of the staff on us. As we were about to return people began to gather outside the cafeteria.

"What's going on?" I asked Von Bielefeld.

"I don't know. I was sure no one saw us as we made our way into the cafeteria." Von Bielefeld replied. He also agitated on our situation.

"What will we do? We need to bring these supplies." I said back.

"I know that! I guess we have no choice but to run." He replied.

Both of us get ready to run. This may be the run I haven't run in my entire life. I noticed that Von Bielefeld slightly quivered and sweat appeared on his forehead. I guess he is also afraid of this.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"Yeah!" he replied and we made our run.

We run as fast as we can as people try to catch us. _I can't believe this they really want to catch us!_ Some of them have ropes and nets as if we were wild animals. As we reached the building and climbing the stairs to our café we heard that people are waiting for us on the top. We are now cornered and we need to find a hiding place. I noticed that there was a large cupboard that stores the cleaning materials. We decided to hide there temporarily.

"…"

"…"

"Von Bielefeld-san, do you remember this cupboard placed in here?" I asked curiously.

"No, I don't. I remember that this thing is located in the storage room near the gym." He replied.

"I though so." I answered back.

"…"

"…"

"What a mess…" I said mostly to myself.

"You said it." He replied unexpectedly.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I have an idea." He said.

"What is it?" I asked anticipated that we can leave this place.

"I'll be a decoy and you'll rush back to the café." He explained.

"Are you out your mind? You are most likely the target here!" I exploded.

"Exactly! Beside you're too cute to be handed to those perverts." He replied.

"What? If I am cute you're a hundred times cuter than me!" I answered back without thinking.

"…" Von Bielefeld remains silent.

"…" I also remain silent. I can feel my face become warm. _Darn! I'm blushing!_

"I still think… we need to initiate my plan." He said

"No! If you don't want to hand me over there I also don't want it to you!" I replied with a vengeance.

"…"

"It's weird… It was like we just admitted that we are attracted to each other." I said.

"…"

"Hey! Von Bielefeld?" I said as I face him. I can only see a little but I am sure he is blushing while looking down on his feet. I just said another embarrassing thing.

"…"

"Hey!" I said a little louder than before. I need to dispel the embarrassment between us.

"Shut up! Someone's coming." He just said.

I remain silent just as he ordered. _Honestly, why become so cranky?_ As I was thinking someone opened our hiding place. _Oh no! Why her?!_ It was my mother.

"Yuu-chan! There you are! You're so adorable!" she squealed.

"Mom?!" I squeaked as she grabs me into a tight embrace.

"It brings back some memories. You used to dress like this when you were younger." She said.

"Mom! Don't say that!" I said.

"Ah! You're adorable too!" My mom said as she attacked Von Bielefeld the way he did to me.

"Uh… thank you…" Von Bielefeld said in between his gasp. I noticed that his face is so red. _Maybe he is lacking oxygen?_

The next thing I heard was that the intercom telling that the event is over. Apparently everything was planned by our class as an event to raise a higher fund. From the schedule of shift, supplies, route, even the cupboard, my mom finding us, everything was planned! Why am I not surprised when they said it was Murata that planned everything. All I can do is to yell my frustration towards him.

"MURATA!"

_**-Present-**_

My 'concern' grew drastically when a rumor about his family spread throughout the student body. Rumors being rumors, one can give birth to another in simple analogy without any basis. Day by day I see Von Bielefeld all alone. Although he continues to act normal, what I see was a pained expression on his face as if longing for something. I guess he just resolve himself that he didn't need anyone. When I try to approach him, my friend will stop me with a very irrational reason. I am so powerless in this kind of condition, especially at school.

That changed for the better after our encounter on the park and another of my embarrassing incident (which involves a ball hitting my head during practice). Now Von~ Wolfram, as I try to familiarize myself, is more approachable than before. Day by day I try to break his wall, to reach him with my 'concern' for him. Everyday I can see every little change in him. Although he didn't really replied to my question if I can be his friend. _Huh? As if it matter…_

"Hey Shibuya!" one of my teammates approaches me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"It is true that you and Von Bielefeld-san are dating?" Another asked.

"What? Where did you get that?" I asked. _This is ridiculous! I am just concerned about him!_

"Well that is the new rumor spreading around the campus."

"It is a rumor. That's the point. Why pay attention to that!"

"Well, you and Von Bielefeld seem to be close these days."

"Why? Can't we?" I asked.

"Well…" then all of them become silent.

"Ha… Remember that a misunderstanding can lead to a further misunderstanding." I said and walked out of the locker room to meet Wolfram.

_Really now! Dating?!_ I though about it as I walk down the path to the dojo. First of all, I need to be in love with him before we can date. No, no! The very first thing is that it is fundamentally wrong since we are both guys. _Is it?_ It is true that my 'concern' for him continuously grow. It reached a point where I always want to be with him and I want to protect him.

_With that, is it possible that I can love him?_

"You're late!" I heard Wolfram said. He is waiting at the door of the dojo.

I just smiled at him. For now, I am still confused with myself. For now, the belief of the society and public morals are still important. For now, I don't want to think about it and I don't want to admit it. That is for now. But… maybe… maybe the answer to that question… I may have known it. Ever since we first met three years ago in our 'funny encounter'. An encounter that was fated for both of us.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Three years ago-**_

It is the first day of the new school term. It is also a first day of being a middle school student for the freshmen in the local middle school. Students gather around the school ground finding their own way. The upperclassmen would be making their way to their homeroom while the others will be busy with the welcoming committee. On the other hand the freshmen would be making their way to the auditorium for their orientation. The crowd on the school ground is almost gone as it is nearly the time for both the first period and student orientation.

Beyond the school gate is a boy with black hair and eyes. This said boy is a freshman of the said middle school. The said boy is currently speeding his way as hard as he can in order to reach the school on time.

"Whaaa! Get out of the way!" the boy said. Too bad for him he has forgotten that the brakes of his bicycle were broken.

At the same time a boy with blond hair and green eyes has gotten out of his car and now climbing the stairs of the school's main building. His tracks have stopped when he heard a yell coming form the school gates.

"Whaaa! Someone! Anyone please help me!" the blonde haired boy heard and the next thing he saw was the black haired boy on his bottom. His bike collided with the stairs and the boy was thrown out in the process.

"Aw! That hurt!" the black haired boy whined as he try to massage his bottom.

"That was so pathetic…" the blond haired boy said as he was at the top of the steps. Consecutively the blond haired boy also: _What a wimp!_

"It not my fault! The brakes were broken and I'm really late for the orientation." the black haired boy said not really looking to who had just insulted him.

"How long are you planning to sit there?" the blond haired boy said as he steps down the stairs to help the black haired boy.

When the black haired boy looks up to his insulter, he saw the blond haired boy stepping down the stairs. As though he was dreaming, the action of the blond haired boy made it like he was an angel falling down the heaven. The wind and the sunlight on the blond haired boy even helped with the effects. The black haired boy cannot help but to think: _Wow! He is such a pretty boy!_

"Well?" the blond haired boy asked as he each down his hand to help the black haired boy. "Ah…" the trance was gone and the black haired boy composed himself.

"We really haven't any time left." the blond haired boy said impatiently.

"Ye-yes. I'm sorry!" the black haired boy said as he reaches out for the blond haired boy's hand.

After that encounter the boys made their separate ways. The black haired boy went to the student orientation while the blond haired boy went to the faculty to arrange his transfer paper since he was late in registration.

Later that day, when the orientation is finished and the registration is completed, both boys discovered that they were classmates. They also discover each other names. The boy with black hair and eyes discovers that the name of the boy with blond hair and green eyes was Wolfram Von Bielefeld. And Wolfram Von Bielefeld discovers Yuuri Shibuya, the name of the double black boy. And that is only the start of many more discoveries between them.

_**-owari-**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: **So there you have it. This is a side story from my first story 'Collision of Dimensions'. This is also compensation to my very late update on the said story. This is also an experiment on my writing skills so I really need you reviews and feedback on this story especially on the _Yuuri's POV_ and _third person's POV_ part of the story. This will affect the future updates of my first story. I need to know if the characterization is good and if I need to do some minor adjustment. So please, please leave a review.

**PS.** I updated 'Collision of Dimensions'. Chapter 15 replaced my old author's note. I think that is not treated as an update so do visit the 'Collision of Diemnsions'.

_Sore ja onegaishimasu…_

_Mata atode ne!_


End file.
